


Comforting Control

by girlg33k



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlg33k/pseuds/girlg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TFA. Ren has been unconscious since his rescue by Hux. Hux has spent those days ruminating on his failure and the loss of Starkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Control

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the following two pieces of (NSFW) art:   
> https://pixiepunch.tumblr.com/post/138475952422/i-just-really-need-to-draw-this-for-some-reason  
> http://orisoni.tumblr.com/post/138938539210

Ren stirred, a quiet moan of pain slipping from his lips as he awoke to the reminder of his recent failure. The wounds didn’t feel fresh - how long had he been asleep? More than the physical pain, he felt humiliation, his failure to defeat Rey, to capture the map to Skywalker, weighed heavily over him. And the planet. What had happened to the planet? He remembered it breaking apart before he’d gone unconscious. He remembered a flash of red hair.

He breathed in, a familiar scent wafting from the adjoining room and bringing him to the present. Hux. - _I’m surprised you have any of those left._ \- The voice in Hux’s mind was tired, but oddly calm and relaxed. The scent of the General’s favorite cigarra was grounding. 

“One or two,” came the reply, along with footsteps that led to the General appearing in the doorway. He looked exhausted. “You’re awake.” 

“How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

Ren frowned, then let out a sigh. “And the planet?”

This time Hux frowned, his voice cold. “Gone.”

Ren reached out to Hux’s mind, but the man scowled and pushed back. “Get out.” Ren blinked, then sighed and fell silent, letting his eyes close. Another sigh filled the room, along with a swirl of smoke. “I have been thinking about nothing else for three days. Let me be.”

Something apologetic filtered over before Ren left Hux’s mind. Then they were silent for a long moment, Hux taking slow, savoring drags from his cigarra, while Ren watched the smoke curl up toward the ceiling. His vision was somewhat cloudy, though he assumed it was merely out of focus, or perhaps from several of Hux’s cigarra. Everything outside the room was chaos, pressing in, trying to crush them both. But inside the room, Ren allowed himself to become lost in familiarity. He wanted to forget, just for a little while, his failure. Their failure. And he wanted Hux to forget with him.

“Hux…” The General raised a brow at the sound of his name, and when he saw the expression on Ren’s face, the other brow joined it. There was longing in his exhausted, pained features, and a plea in his dark eyes. His dark _eye_. Now that the swelling was going down, he noticed a sort of glaze over the man’s right eye. Had Ren noticed? 

“What is it?” The cold edge of his voice had softened, but only somewhat. 

- _I need you. …. Please._ -

“Ren….” An exhausted sigh.

- _Just…jerk me off. If that’s all you have energy for._ \- There was a wavering in his voice, a clear need. A need for some form of constant, some control. - _I won’t come until you give me permission._ -

Hux stepped forward to get a better look at the other man. The gash across his face was still raw, and that clouded eye was troubling. The bandages around his chest and torso now only needed changing once a day. He saw the same sense of loss on the Knight’s features that he himself felt. The same exhaustion, even though Ren had been asleep for three solid days. And that _need_. 

It was almost sad, the subtle way Ren’s expression lifted when Hux slid the heavy coat from his shoulders and laid it across a chair. That coat was its own comfort, and he wore only a long sleeved shirt underneath. Letting his cigarra hang from bruised lips, he unbuttoned the left cuff and rolled up the sleeve. Then he paused, eyeing Ren again, the subtle desperation on his face that also tugged at Hux’s mind. 

“If we’re going to do this, get out of my head. It’s exhausting having you there and I don’t need it right now.” It had gotten easier over time, once his mind had started welcoming in the presence instead of instinctually fighting it, and Ren had learned a defter touch, and really there was almost no pain at all except for the initial contact. But it was still draining by its nature, and Ren nodded, cutting off the connection. Hux inwardly sighed with relief. 

After another moment, he began removing the leather belt from the loops of his pants. “Hands,” he murmured, and Ren complied immediately, lifting up his hands and pressing them together. He wrapped the belt around the man’s wrists, then pushed them up above his head. Ren hissed softly, the movement and stretch of his torso aggravating the wound in his side, but he made no complaint. He didn’t mind if it was caused by Hux. 

The General, if he was still a General after the destruction of Starkiller Base, adjusted the leather gloves on his hands, pulling them tight. He placed his left knee on the bed between Ren’s legs, and pushed them apart. Then he loosened the lounge pants Ren wore, and tugged them down to reveal his hardening length. “That’s all it takes now, hm?” he murmured tiredly, but a small smirk curled at his lips. 

He began touching Ren lightly, trailing fingers up and down, and took a slow drag from his cigarra with his free hand. There was a grunt below him, a plea for his full attention, but instead he drew his hand away. “Really, if you won’t let me enjoy it, then you’ll just have to wait.” 

He watched Ren, noticed the light in his good eye, the color warming his skin. The reaction to having this need fulfilled. And Hux noticed himself relaxing, too. Smirking around his cigarra, he took another, agonizingly slow drag. “You’re welcome to beg.” 

A smile curled, briefly, on Ren’s lips, then he took a deep breath, inhaling scents that reminded him of nights spent at the General’s mercy. His body shuddered with relief. “If you need something in your mouth…please help yourself to my cock.” There was an odd mix of confidence and submission in his tone that made Hux’s smirk grow. 

“Only if you’re very good….”


End file.
